Shikamaru et son ombre
by eirame
Summary: Les Naras vont toujours par deux : l'homme et son ombre


_Inspiré par le thème "deux" de la cent sixième nuit du FoF, ainsi que par l'excellente fanfic "Dreaming of sunshine" de Silverqueen. Pour plus de renseignements, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

* * *

Shikamaru est un bébé très calme, qui passe la plupart de son temps à dormir, et ne pleure que pour réclamer à manger. Même quand sa couche est pleine ou son lit un peu trop froid, il n'a pas envie de s'épuiser à crier. Il aime être bercé dans les bras de sa mère, être enveloppé par l'ombre protectrice de son père, et ne pas être dérangé par les autres membres ou amis de la famille qui viennent féliciter ses parents peu après sa naissance. Il aime moins qu'on lui impose parfois un autre bébé fille qui est trop bruyant, et un bébé garçon qui s'accroche à lui comme à une peluche. Son ombre est une petite chose tiède qui se love contre son dos et le réchauffe doucement.

* * *

Il est difficile pour Shikamaru, le matin, de quitter la tiédeur de son lit et d'affronter l'air plus frais de sa chambre. Il suffirait de peu pour replonger dans le sommeil, et un repos prolongé semble une bien meilleure idée que les activités de la journée. Sa mère Yoshino monte dans sa chambre, lance un vigoureux « Bonjour ! », et tire sur les couvertures pour dénuder le lit. Mais Shikamaru se roule en boule autour de son oreiller et lui tourne le dos. Alors, elle tire aussi sur l'oreiller, puis sur les jambes de son fils, jusqu'à ce que l'un soit séparé de l'autre et à peu près assis sur son lit. C'est en général le moment où Shikamaru décide qu'il est plus facile de se lever que de continuer à résister, et se lève doucement pour bien montrer sa réluctance à commencer la journée. Son ombre, elle, reste lovée sur son lit, et s'étire au maximum avant de daigner le suivre dans le couloir.

* * *

Chouji a grandi avec un Nara, et avec des histoires sur les Naras. Il n'oublie jamais d'intégrer l'ombre de Shikamaru à leurs différents jeux ou temps de compagnonnage, et dépose toujours un morceau de son goûter sur le sol pour qu'elle ne se sente pas exclue de leur casse-croûte.

Souvent, Inoichi joue aux cartes contre Shikaku, à condition que le jeu laisse une large place au hasard. Quand Shikaku se sent particulièrement amorphe, c'est son ombre qui joue à sa place. Inoichi a remarqué qu'elle a plus de chance au jeu que Shikaku lui-même.

Ino sait qu'il ne faut pas confondre le Nara et son ombre, mais aussi qu'elle en révèle parfois plus sur ses envies ou son état d'esprit que son visage endormi. Elle n'oublie jamais de la saluer et de l'observer. Et au fur et à mesure où son apprentissage de Yamanaka progresse, elle perçoit de plus en plus finement les nuances émotionnelles qui les distinguent.

* * *

Un matin, Shikamaru s'étire, se lève avec réluctance, et jette un coup d'œil machinal à son ombre en traversant sa chambre. Il s'arrête, regarde plus attentivement, comprend et déduit les conséquences, et grogne audiblement. Avec réluctance, il descend jusqu'à la cuisine où sa mère les salue, lui puis son ombre, fait une pause, et bientôt s'exclame les mains jointes sur le cœur : « Que c'est mignon ! ». Il se doutait bien qu'un tel développement lui ferait plaisir ; elle n'avait pas pu avoir d'autre enfant après sa naissance. Il lui répond par un grognement qui exprime tout à la fois une contradiction et une profonde lassitude pour ce qui ne sera sans doute que le début d'une longue série de remarques. Son père est à table, et lui décoche un sourire légèrement moqueur. Shikamaru l'ignore, même s'il est une nouvelle fois soulagé que Shikaku ne soit pas enclin aux effusions. Il se demande si la même chose lui est déjà arrivée.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Shikamaru hésite à sortir dans cet état, mais il est poussé dehors par sa mère. Aucun des autres Naras ne lui fait la moins réflexion, et il espère que la plupart des autres villageois n'y prêteront pas attention.

Il rejoint Chouji qui leur sourit et leur offre une chips, à lui et son ombre, mais ne montre aucune autre réaction concernant son état. Shikamaru ne peut que se féliciter d'avoir un ami aussi compréhensif et délicat, et ils passent une heure agréable, dans un silence presque complet, à regarder les nuages passer dans le ciel bleu.

C'est Ino qui fait preuve de la réaction la plus explosive, quand elle les trouve tous les trois. Elle pousse un cri d'excitation suraigu et proclame : « Oh, j'aurai tant de choses à te montrer ! », tandis que l'ombre de Shikamaru tourne sur elle-même pour mieux montrer sa jupe et ses deux couettes. Ino passe l'heure suivante à proposer des modifications dans la forme des manches, celle de la coiffure, à tracer sur le sol des motifs de broderie que l'ombre essaye de reproduire en transparence. Shikamaru les ignore et continue obstinément à regarder les nuages dans le ciel, allongé à côté de Chouji qui grignote.

* * *

Shikamaru est loin d'être l'élève le plus attentif de sa classe. La voix de son professeur ronronne dans ses oreilles et le berce vers un sommeil profond que ni les cris du dit professeur ni ceux de ses camarades ne parviennent à percer. Et Chouji est trop gentil pour le déranger d'un coup de coude. Il est pourtant parfois réveillé par un jet de craie bien dirigé qui l'atteint en plein front, fait glisser sa tête de la main sur laquelle elle reposait, et lui fait heurter violemment le bois de sa table. La douleur le réveille et il ouvre des yeux confus sur Iruka qui le somme de suivre le cours et de répondre à sa dernière question. Shikamaru regarde alors son ombre qui a appris à se déformer en kanjis. À peu près une fois sur deux, elle a pitié de lui et lui donne la bonne réponse, pour qu'il puisse replonger plus vite dans ses rêves.

Il a bien essayé de proposer que son ombre passe les contrôles à sa place, mais Iruka a refusé. Comme pour tous les autres Naras.

* * *

L'ombre de Shikamaru est beaucoup plus tactile que lui. Même quand il est déjà un peu trop grand, elle continue à se serrer contre sa mère qui la caresse doucement. Elle se comporte comme un chat avec celle de son père : venant lui donner des coups de patte, essayant de l'énerver pour qu'elle réagisse, mais se lovant finalement contre lui pour faire la sieste.

Elle est aussi un peu plus timide, et lors des réunions du clan, elle hésite à se mêler aux autres sur les murs et le sol de la grande salle. Mais elle suit les fluctuations de cette masse sombre qui se superpose, s'entremêle, s'enchevêtre, dans des négociations subtiles ou des jeux d'influences.

* * *

Lors de ses séances d'entraînement aux techniques de son clan, Shikamaru regarde la profondeur de son ombre et s'efforce de ne pas y plonger. On l'a longuement prévenu des conséquences sur sa personne, si jamais il venait à se confondre avec elle. Ils sont deux, et ils doivent rester deux pour leur propre bien-être. Il y a une frontière à ne pas franchir, à respecter, mais aussi à repousser sans cesse pour explorer les limites de leurs capacités, les possibilités dans leurs interactions.

Après des années d'entraînement, des années à apprivoiser leurs surfaces respectives, il parvient enfin à solidifier son ombre en trois dimensions, et elle parvient à se détacher du sol pour venir à la rencontre de sa main. C'est un contact qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti, et qui le fait frissonner. C'est aussi un sentiment de puissance, qui commence dans son ombre et qui trouve écho au plus profond de lui-même, comme s'il avait ouvert les portes vers autre chose.


End file.
